Voltron Video Story
by Eban EnCa
Summary: Two Paladins, through videoblog, tell us how they feel and what has happened between them, after a small incident.
1. Chapter 1

*** KLANCE FanFiction ***

 **Am I obsessed with this ship? Maybe, I admit. For that reason, I wanted to write something about this couple, but I wanted something different. Well, this is a little experiment. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **1\. Keith's Blog**

(He sits down and looks towards the camera)

...

"Um, Hi. I'm Keith, Paladin of the Red Lion of Voltron ... although you already knew that.

Who am I talking to?

Fine. This is the second time I've been here ... I-I'm not really sure what I'm doing here. I guess, I need to solve, this and ... I don't even know if I should talk about it here.

...

...

(Sigh)

Okay.

It happened a few days ago. It was, just another mission.

I am not going into details, okay? We just ... came to a planet, and we separated, and to my bad luck, I went with Lance.

He and I found a kind of alien insect, hallucinogen or something like that. The thing is, that thing stung Lance, and he started acting weird. More than usual.

Pidge said something about that bite affecting the brain and the senses. Then, the effects were something like ...Uh! I do not remember.

Doesn't matter. All that time Lance acted like crazy. He said things without meaning, he jumped from one place to another, and ... Dah! He looked like a child! It was a nightmare.

And he didn't stop! He talked and talked, and I was going mad. So I asked him to shut up once and for all, and what did he tell me? That I shut up! Because I made him feel bad!

How the hell could I make him feel bad? He was the one who made so much trouble!

And he went on and on, and we started arguing, I warned him, if he did not close his mouth, I would close it myself!

And what did he do?!

...

...

(Keith's serious look softened little by little, until it became dismayed. Keith stops looking at the camera.)

...

...

...

...

He…

...

...

...

He said that…

(Keith closes his eyes)

...

...

...

...

...

Lance kissed me.

God.

(Keith blushes, and rubs his eyes)

...

...

(Sigh)

Lance kissed me. So, suddenly, and I didn't know what to do. And the effect of the sting ended, and Lance fainted. Conveniently

Soon the others found us and we went back to the Castle.

...

...

...

Nobody knows. I didn't tell Shiro either. And I think Lance doesn't even remember it. According to Pidge, he could have stopped being aware of what he was doing at the time of the bite, therefore, everything he did was just ... well ... he didn't know what he was doing.

But I was with him. Everything he said seemed true, it seemed ... that he was serious. He said things like he did not feel useful, that we did not need him, and that Allura did not seem interested in him. Things like that ... Then...

...

...

...

I don't know what to do.

Do you think that, Lance did "that", just because he became, "crazy"?

Because he was not entirely sane, but...

So…

I've thought about talking to Lance about it.

I want an explanation. But I don't know if it's the right time ...

...

...

...

...

...

I think that's all. I ... I'll tell you later what happened...

...

Keith out."


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Lance's Blog**

(Lance appears right in front of the camera)

"Hello, Hello! Lance here, Paladin of the Blue Lion of Voltron, and between us, the best one.

(He sits down and speaks as if he were a television announcer. He pretends to have a microphone)

Thank you very much for tuning us one more time, we hope that our content is to your liking.

(Lance lets out a laugh)

/CUT/

...

Being a Paladin is great! Every time I like more and more. I'm not able to describe how great it is to fly a Lion, and to form Voltron? That's even better!

I admit that at first I got a little scared, when we arrived at the Castle, and when we saw the Galra for the first time. But now there is no problem, now ...Wow. I'm very happy.

...

I should get a nickname, don't you think? I don't know, something of mine, something that identifies me and makes me stand out. Something like: 'The Cuban Boy' ...no, that does not sound good. What can it be? Something that has to do with me. 'El Español'... 'Sharpshooter'... Hey! I like that. I should tell the others, do you think it'll impress Allura?

...

...

Maybe it's too early to say, but I think Allura is interested in me. After all, she...

/CUT/

...

...

...

(Lance taps the screen)

This thing is still recording, right?

(He sits down again)

As I was saying, sometimes I don't understand Hunk, or Pidge. Too many technicalities, do you understand?

...

Did I use that word right?

/CUT/

...

...

...So, in summary, I love them all, and I would give everything for them. Even for Keith. And speaking of, Keith has been acting a little weird the last few days.

(Lance looks to the left and to the right, acting the dialogue)

He said, "Lance, I have to talk to you."

And I said, "OK, tell me."

And then he said, "It's very important, okay?"

And I said, "OK, tell me."

But he says nothing.

...

(Lance sits back in his seat)

He just gapes, or babbles.

Well, on four occasions he couldn't speak because we had to use the Lions. But the rest of the time, I don't know. He doesn't say anything to me, but he insists on wanting to talk.

...

(Lance raises his chin and smiles)

Maybe he already realized that I'm more handsome than him.

(He runs his hand through his hair)

Girls love that a man worries about being beautiful. If he took care of his skin like I do, he would be more attractive. I mean, he's already handsome, but he could be even more, you know? And if he did something with his hair, he would look more- uh...

...

(Lance stops, looks at the camera and clears his throat)

...

...

Anyway. I'm a little worried.

I don't really care, but it does bother me a little. He and I are rivals, we constantly argue, but I care about him.

...

...

(Lance smiles)

I'm going to help him! I'm going to look for him, and I'll make sure no one interrupts us. I want him to know that he counts on me and that I support him. Doesn't matter what it is. Also, I'm curious, and I really want to know what happens to him ... I hope it's not bad at all.

Do you think he's in trouble?

...

...

...

Well, there's only one way to find out.

(He gets up and goes to the camera)

Lance out."


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Keith's Blog**

(Keith's lying on the seat, rests his head on his right hand, resting on the right side of the seat, his gaze lost.)

…

…

…

(He's been twenty minutes like this. Finally he looks at the camera and sits up straight)

…

…

(He does not look at the camera)

…

…

…

"Well? What do you want?"

(He asks angrily)

…

…

…

…

…

(Finally looks at the camera)

I'm sorry ...It's just, things didn't go as I expected... or as I wanted, actually. If only…

(Keith yells frustrated)

Daah! Why am I so bad at talking? Besides, it was not my fault! It was his!

...

...

(Keith crosses his arms, frowns and leans back in. He's upset)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(His gaze softens, he complains, and sits back in the seat)

...

...

I tried talking to him, several times, in fact! But there was always something that interrupted us. Allura, Hunk, the Galra, everything! It was like a signal, as if I really shouldn't talk to him. But I really wanted to.

…

Finally I gave up. I chose to leave things as they are, and, and continue as if nothing had happened. And suddenly Lance came to me.

It was like, like if he already knew something was wrong. He approached me, and said:

"Hey Keith, I don't know what's happening to you, but I know something's wrong with you to you. I just want you to know that, whatever it is, you can count on me."

...

(Keith looks at his hand and looks closely)

...

...

...

The way he looked at me... The way he spoke to me... I knew what he said was true. I felt-

...

...

-Supported. I felt that I was not alone. Not anymore.

(Keith smiles, but soon he gets serious)

That's when everything was f...

(He stops and looks at the camera, he lightens his throat.)

Sorry. That's when I ruined it.

I decided to talk to him at that moment. I said:

"Lance, there's something I've been wanting to talk with you. Do you remember that time when…?"

You know, that mission I told you about.

"…Well, you see. Something over there went to your head and, you acted weird."

I told him again what he had been doing. And then I got to the kiss part...

I-I asked for an explanation! I claimed- I asked him to, please, explain me what happened. I told him I needed an answer.

...

We remained silent for a long time.

...

...

(Keith sighs and gets angry again)

Do you know what he told me? Do you know what it was!?

"Keith... Are you gay?"

And I said "What!?"

That was not what I was trying to tell him! And he told me:

(Keith imitates Lance's voice)

"Keith, its okay dude. I didn't know, but its fine."

And I said, "No, you don't understand!

...

I repeated exactly the same, I said it with the same words! I wanted an explanation! And he told me:

"I didn't know you liked me... But I don't blame you."

You have no idea how that bothered me!

I said "I don't like you!" It would never happen! You know why? Because you are such an idiot!

And he says to me "Hey, hey! I just wanted to help."

And I said "Well, you're not doing anything right! Piece of sh-!

(Keith stopped himself, closed his eyes and fists, inhaled and exhaled several times, until finally he relaxed)

...

...

...

...

We argue. We shout each other, and I was about to punch him...

...

...

I never thought I'd get so angry like that wit ... well, with him. I know we haven't been together for long time, but...

(Keith blushes)

N-not in that way! Not together, ' _together'_! I mean…

...

...

(Sighs exhausted)

Forget it.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I don't know how to make things right. I didn't want to... I just wanted to be okay with Lance, to make things clear. But now everything got worse. I don't know what to do, I... Was I the one who did wrong?

(Keith looks at the camera, waiting for an answer)

...

...

...

I just hope we can form Voltron without a problem.

...

...

...

"Keith out."

* * *

 **I'll let you know something: you, as "spectators" can advise our dear Paladins. I'll make sure that they receive your response and support. I assure you that this will help them to handle their problem ;)**


End file.
